


Lee Donghyuck's Bad Luck

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Mark is whipped, and sad, but gets better, but has a hard time showing it, hyuck has different colored eyes, hyuck is a sweetie, jaemin the protective best friend™, jeno is mentioned, mark is mean, markhyuck, minor nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Lee Donghyuck has been the victim of Mark Lee's bullying ever since he moved from Jeju to Seoul. He also has a secret- his eyes.





	Lee Donghyuck's Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to anOTHER markhyuck fic <3 please enjoy! Also trigger warning- Hyuck is bullied in the beginning of the story.

Donghyuck hated his eyes. One was a normal dark brown, like almost all of his classmates, but the other one was a shocking green. He hated it, the color, how it made him different. He hated it so much so that he started wearing contacts when his family moved from Jeju to Seoul, starting fresh with “normal eyes,” and starting school with a happy personality. 

That was until he met Mark Lee. 

Mark Lee was the class president and the bane of Donghyuck’s existence. The upperclassman seemed to have made it his goal to torture Donghyuck, sending him to detention for the tiniest things— one day it was the younger boy’s shirt being untucked, the next it was for tripping over someone’s foot and crashing into a kid. 

Even Jaemin, Donghyuck’s friend and one of the most easy-going people Donghyuck knew complained that Mark was going out of his way to get Donghyuck in trouble. He even talked to his boyfriend, Jeno, who was one of Mark’s best friends to find out what was going on, but Jeno came back empty-handed as to why Mark treated Donghyuck differently. But the one big thing that sucked about the whole situation was that Donghyuck had a big fat crush on the older boy. Which didn't make any sense. 

So with the combination of his weird eyes and Mark Lee, Donghyuck became insecure and timid. 

:｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

“Donghyuck-ah, how many times have I told you to watch where you’re going?” 

Jaemin frowned at Mark, bending down to help Donghyuck pick his textbooks up off of the floor. “I didn’t mean to fall,” Donghyuck whispered, gathering the books in his arms and standing back up, “Mrs. Kim wanted me to help her move some things from the storage closet and I took to many books at once. I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it,” Mark replied, sticking his hands in his front pockets and frowning at Donghyuck. “You could’ve hurt someone with the way you practically flung those textbooks around.” 

“Fuck off, Mark Lee,” Jaemin growled, “he said he didn’t mean to.” 

“It’s okay,” Donghyuck whispered, watching as his crush sneered at him, “I should have been more careful.” 

“Donghyuck-“ 

“See, even he admits it,” Mark crowed. “Detention for you, Lee.” 

Donghyuck nodded, staring at his feet. “Are you serious,” Jaemin cried, “what the hell is your problem?” 

“Your friend needs to learn how to respect his elders, Donghyuck,” Mark said, addressing the boy, “I’ll give you another day of detention so Jaemin-ah here can think about how his actions affect others, specifically his best friend.” 

Jaemin was practically glowing with rage, but kept his mouth shut. Mark Lee was a force not to be reckoned with. Donghyuck nodded again and Mark spun on his heel, walking off into the throngs of students. 

“Hyuckie, please look at me,” Jaemin whispered, touching the boy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know he would give you extra detention just because I tried to stand up for you.” 

“It’s alright,” Donghyuck said, smiling gently at the younger boy as tears prickled in his eyes, “I’ll survive. It’s just difficult.” 

“C’mere.” Jaemin pulled Donghyuck into a half embrace, trying not to knock the books down again as Donghyuck cried. 

“Oww,” the older boy winced once his tears had dried, “crying messed with my contacts, I need to go fix them. I’ll be back in a second.” 

Jaemin frowned but nodded. He was the only person that knew about Donghyuck’s eyes. “I’ll see you in class then?” 

The older boy nodded before turning around and heading for the nearest bathroom. 

:｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

Donghyuck sighed, staring at himself in the rusted old mirror. Thankfully no one was in the bathroom so he didn’t have to rush with putting his contacts back in. “I’m so ugly,” he whispered, prodding at the skin under his left eye, the green eye. 

He sighed, gaze dropping to his contact container, reaching out to grab it, when the door to the bathroom opened loudly. Donghyuck foze, fear rippling through him at the possibility of someone finding out about his eyes. Luckily the sink where he stood was tucked behind a wall, but he knew if he moved slightly whoever had just came in might be able to see him. He closed his eyes, trying to breath evenly through his nose to calm himself down. But apparently luck wasn’t on his side. 

“Donghyuck-ah, what are you doing?” 

Donghyuck grimaced, feeling like crying again. Of course it had to be Mark. 

The younger boy opened one eye, his right, to look at the older boy who was staring at him in confusion and slight annoyance. 

“Class is starting in five minutes, Donghyuck-ah, what are you doing in here, and why is one of your eyes closed?” 

“I-I needed to use the bathroom before class,” Donghyuck lied, “I’ll be out in a second.” 

Mark stared at him, brow furrowed. “Why are you keeping one of your eyes closed?” 

Donghyuck fidgeted. “No reason, I just hurt my eye a little bit, and it feels better when I close it.” 

“You hurt your eye?” Mark took a step forward and Donghyuck froze up. “Can I see? Do you have to go to the nurse?” 

“Why do you care?” Donghyuck asked, lips drooping downwards. “Wouldn’t you just love to give me detention for the possibility that I might be late to class?” 

“Donghyuck-ah, no,” Mark replied, somehow seeming to look sincere. 

“Then why have you been throwing punishments at me right and left ever since I came here?” Donghyuck cried, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. “Mark Lee, why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?” 

Mark’s eyes filled with sadness and he reached out a hand to touch Donghyuck’s forearm but the boy jumped away. “Donghyuck-ah, I never meant to hurt you,” he said, voice thick with pain. 

“Then why?” Donghyuck whimpered, tears dripping down his cheeks. “I’m a good person, I do all my school work, I stay out of the way, I try my hardest to always help others, so why?” 

“Because from the moment I saw you four months ago I thought you were beautiful, kind, the most sincere person I had ever met!” Mark shouted. “I thought that if I was mean to you, I would stop falling for you so hard. But that never happened, and then I found myself reprimanding you all the time because that was the only way I could get close to you.” He stared at Donghyuck. “Shit, I’m sorry.” 

“Mark Lee, I would have talked to you if you just introduced yourself like anyone else,” Donghyuck sobbed, blinking away tears, “you’ve hurt me so bad.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Mark said, looking like a kicked puppy, “I’m so sorry, Donghyuck-ah.” 

Donghyuck looked up at Mark, eyes watery. He watched as Mark’s mouth fell open and instantly covered the left side of his face. “No, you weren’t supposed to see that.” 

Mark stepped even closer, gently taking Donghyuck’s hand in his own, warmth seeping into the younger boy’s palm. “Your eyes, they’re different colors.” 

“No shit,” Donghyuck whispered, looking down, away from Mark’s dark eyes, which were sparkling with something that made Donghyuck’s stomach flip. 

“They’re beautiful,” Mark said, tilting the younger boy’s chin up with his other hand. “Why have you been hiding them?” 

“Because they make me different,” Donghyuck whimpered, feeling the pads of Mark’s fingers wiping away new tears on his cheeks. “I just wanted to belong for once.” 

“And I ruined that for you,” Mark breathed, “I’m so sorry, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck nodded. “I’m sorry too.” 

“Donghyuck-ah, would you be willing to start over?” Mark asked, suddenly looking very shy. 

Donghyuck stared at him for a long moment. “How will I know you aren’t going to lie and hurt me again?” 

“Because now that you know I like you, there isn’t anything for me to hide,” Mark said. 

Donghyuck pursed his lips. “I don’t know.” 

“You won’t, unless you try,” Mark responded. “So please, let’s start over?” 

Donghyuck sighed. “Fine. I’m Lee Donghyuck, I moved here from Jeju, I love video games and my dog, I have different colored eyes, and I think I like a boy named Mark Lee.” 

Mark grinned. “My name is Mark Lee, I moved here from Canada when I was young. I enjoy reading, playing the guitar, and hanging out with my best friend Jeno. I really like a boy named Lee Donghyuck, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make up for hurting him for so long.” 

Donghyuck smiled, eyes curving upwards. “I don’t think I want to wear my contacts anymore.” 

Mark smiled, intertwining their fingers. “I hope not, you’re even more beautiful without them.” 

Donghyuck blushed. “We’re late for class and I still have to drop those books off. We have to hurry, hyung.” 

“Let’s go then.” 

:｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

“Mark hyung and I are dating.” 

Jaemin’s eyes were as big as saucers. “You’re _what?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments! Ily all <3


End file.
